IMS is a system merging data, voice and mobile networks on the basis of Session Initiated Protocol (SIP), and is a real-time service in the present Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) packet switching domain. IMS makes the flexible service capability of the IP take root in the mobile communication system, thus greatly enriching the mobile communication service generating capability.
The coloring ring back tone service develops successively, and is well applied in IMS domain which is rapidly developing at present, namely the multimedia coloring ring back tone service. Currently, the multimedia coloring ring back tone service has been implemented in IMS domain, which mainly includes: the audio and video coloring ring back tone service. However, as a kind of multimedia coloring ring back tone, the picture coloring ring back tone service has not been implemented yet so far.